


While They Sleeps

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, I wrote what i wrote, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Homelander and Maeve sleep soundly while Madelyn is wide awake.





	While They Sleeps

Madelyn can't get comfortable enough to sleep. On her right, she has Maeve's head resting on her shoulder and her hand on her stomach; snoring softly after not sleeping for three days. Madelyn knows if she shifted around even a little it would wake her. 

Maeve seems more relaxed than she had seen her in weeks. 

On her right, Homelander with his head resting against one boob and his hand on the other almost as if he's scared that if both don't have his attention, they'll go somewhere. It had taken forever for him to feel comfortable enough to sleep when Maeve was in the bed with them.


End file.
